Trouver la Voie
by namayu
Summary: Koryu est tourmenté par une question nocturne et vient chercher des réponses auprès de Komyo Sanzo


Le chant des criquets bruissait doucement, dans la nuit claire. L'air était doux, serein. Et la lune resplendissait dans le ciel sombre.  
― Maître, vous devriez vraiment aller vous coucher. Vous allez tomber malade, sinon.

Komyo Sanzo abandonna presque à regret sa contemplation et tourna lentement la tête vers son jeune disciple, avant de lui envoyer un sourire apaisant.  
―Mmmmm, j'irai me coucher dès que cette bouteille sera vide...

L'enfant eut une moue ostensiblement désapprobatrice, alors que ses grands yeux fixaient la coupe de sake et la bouteille d'alcool abandonnées sur les dernières marches du temple.  
― Et vous ne devriez pas boire autant, qui plus est, commenta-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

Le rire de Komyo résonna doucement dans l'air tiède et parfumé du soir. Décidément, Koryu était un enfant surprenant, avec son visage trop grave et ce sentiment de lassitude blasée qui semblait émaner de lui à chacun de ses gestes.  
―Oui, oui, je sais, répliqua le haut moine en adressant un sourire bienveillant au jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Va plutôt te coucher.

L'enfant se leva lentement et se tint un instant debout, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui s'étendait aux pieds de la pagode. Puis il regagna les premières marche du pavillon et ouvrit le claustra.  
―Bien, bonne nuit, maître, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner à demi et d'offrir un sourire rayonnant à l'adulte.  
―Bonne nuit, Koryu, dors bien, murmura à son tour le haut moine dans un élan de tendresse paternelle.  
Le panneau du claustra glissa discrètement et Komyo replongea longuement dans ses méditations.

Oui, Koryu, son fils adoptif, son disciple préféré, était un enfant étrange. Parfois, il en venait à comprendre que le garçon pût effrayer les autres bonzes. Pourtant, Komyo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son disciple avec une sorte de fierté attendrie. Était-ce ce lien particulier qui les unissait depuis qu'il avait entendu ce faible murmure qui l'appelait sans fin ? Était-ce parce que c'était lui que l'enfant abandonné des rives du Yang-Tsee avait choisi , du fond de sa trop jeune détresse? Ou n'était-ce pas plus simplement cette force obstinée qui semblait se dégager de l'enfant. Comme une intense volonté de vivre. Comme un cri de rage. « Sans dieu ni maître ». Un entêtement sauvage qui ne se laissait apprivoiser que lorsque lui, Komyo-Sanzo, s'approchait du garçon.

Koryu... « porté par le fleuve »... un fleuve comme un symbole... Métaphore profonde de ce désir vital d'avancer toujours droit devant. Oui, si Komyo-Sanzo avait pu désirer un fils, nul doute qu'il n'eût été comme Koryu...

Komyo fut tiré de sa rêverie par le claquement discret de pieds nus sur les planches. Puis, de nouveau, le silence. Le haut moine eut un léger sourire.  
― Puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me trouver, montre-toi donc... Koryu.

Le panneau du claustra glissa sans bruit, révélant une petite silhouette confuse, cachée dans l'ombre. Dans les ténèbres, les grands yeux d'améthystes avaient perdu cette lueur fière et sauvage, indomptée, pour ne laisser percer qu'une immense fragilité indécise.

―Maître...

L'enfant avait une voix hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se tut aussitôt, presque effrayé de son propre murmure.  
― Eh bien, qu'y-a-t-il, Koyu, demanda le Sanzo d'une voix détachée.

Le garçonnet se dandina sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, comme honteux, tel un gamin pris en faute. Enfin, il osa relever le visage vers l'adulte au regard bienveillant qui se tenait assis devant lui, sur les marches, avec un regard d'encouragement.  
Koryu inspira un grand coup, avant de se jeter à l'eau, d'une voix précipitée, comme un enfant qui avouerait une grosse bêtise.  
―Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir...  
Le sourire calme du moine s'élargit plus encore et les notes légères de son rire s'égrenèrent doucement dans la nuit.  
― Koryu... le sommeil vient toujours à l'esprit serein.  
L'enfant fit une grimace.  
― Alors, puisque vous passez presque toutes vos nuits dehors à boire du sake, cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas l'esprit serein, Maître ? Hasarda-t-il, intrigué et confus.

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris, durant lequel on n'entendit que le murmure étouffé des criquets, avant que Komyo ne laisse enfin échapper un rire joyeux.  
Pris d'une bouffée d'orgueil devant la vivacité d'esprit de son disciple, le haut moine fit signe à l'enfant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et ébouriffa la courte chevelure blonde d'une main tendre.  
― Tu as raison, Koryu, murmura le maître. Mais moi, ajouta-t-il en riant, le sommeil ne me fuit pas: si je ne dors pas la nuit, je peux au moins dormir pendant le prêche !

Koryu leva un regard outré vers son maître avant de surprendre son clin d'oeil complice. La mine interloquée u garçonnet s'éclaira peu à peu d'un sourire.  
― Maître..., râla-t-il néanmoins,comme par acquis de conscience, dans un reproche résigné.  
― Mais, dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce qui tient éveillé mon jeune disciple ?  
L'enfant observa un instant son aîné. Dans l'obscurité, le haut moine paraissait plus accessible. Plus humain. Presque comme un père. Même si, à cet instant, Koryu se sentait encore empêtré dans son admiration muette pour cet homme à l'éternel sourire bienveillant, il se sentait également plus proche de lui. L'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une affection dévouée pour le Sanzo. Le seul... Celui qu'il avait choisi comme unique maître...

Koryu reporta son regard sur la lune calme et se tut, vaguement impressionné par le silence te la présence paisible de son aîné à ses côtés. Il frissonna légèrement dans son haori. L'air frais de la nuit glissait sur sa peau, comme une douce caresse nocturne. Komyo sourit alors et étendit un bras protecteur autour des frêles épaules, drapant sans un mot la petite silhouette frémissante dans la large manche immaculée de sa robe de Sanzo, sans plus attendre désormais de réponse à sa question laissée en suspens.

Le silence de la nuit s'établit entre les deux êtres et ils restèrent ainsi longuement, savourant l'instant sans un mot, tandis que le moine portait la coupe de sake à ses lèvres.  
― Maître..., hasarda enfin timidement le novice.  
―Mm, se contenta d'interroger le Sanzo.  
― J'ai une question.  
Komyo eut un petit rire.  
― Kami kami, il semblerait que même la nuit, je ne parviendrai pas à échapper au dokusan (1). Moi qui ne sais pourtant rien faire d'autre que des avions en papier...  
L'enfant rougit et se tut, géné.  
― Je t'écoute malgré tout, Koryu, encouragea gentiment l'adulte.  
―Je.. Je ne comprends pas l'un des articles du Livre de Vérité.  
L'enfant ferma ses grands yeux violets. Se sourcils se froncèrent légèrement sous la concentration et il récita d'une voix ferme : « Ne faîtes pas naître l'attachement à une forme quelconque. Quand naît l'attachement à une forme, c'est alors que naît la souffrance. »  
―Et que ne comprends-tu pas, ici?  
―Pourquoi la souffrance peut-elle naître de l'attachement.  
Koryu leva de grands yeux avides vers le maître. Sur son petit visage, trop grave pour un enfant de son âge, se lisait un intense désir de connaissances.  
―Parce que l'attachement est une passion et que l'homme doit fuir toute passion. L'attachement est une forme d'amour, plus tendre, plus sereine, qui emprisonne l'être humain dans des sentiments terrestres, alors que la Voie est justement d'apprendre à s'en détacher pour atteindre la divinité, expliqua le moine avec douceur.  
―Se détacher ? Répéta pensivement l'enfant.  
―Tenter du moins de se détacher des affections humains, rectifia le Sanzo.

L'enfant demeura un instant songeur.  
―Mais, au fond, maître, moi, je vous aime bien...  
―Au fond..., releva le Sanzo dans un sourire.  
―Enfin, je veux dire..., tenta de se corriger 'enfant en rougissant.  
―Je sais, je sais, Koryu, le coupa le haut moine dans un sourire.  
―Alors, est-ce mal?

Il y avait dans la voix enfantine comme une vibration inquiète qui attendrit le coeur du Sanzo.

Komyo se tut à son tour avant de reprendre dans un murmure apaisant.  
―Tu sais, Koryu, rien n'est éternel... Moi aussi, je viendrais à te manquer, un jour...

Le religieux sentit le léger frémissement qui s'empara du fragile corps de l'enfant et resserra son étreinte sur les frêles épaules, tandis que le garçonnet venait se blottir contre l'adulte en posant sa tête fatiguée sur les genoux du Sanzo, comme pour repousser l'inévitable. Komyo posa alors une main tendre dans les fins cheveux blonds pour apaiser le chagrin que les grands yeux violets cherchaient en vain à masquer.  
―Mais moi, je ne veux pas, balbutia Koryu en agrippant un pan de la robe du maître.  
―C'est ainsi que vont les choses, mon enfant, le consola le haut moine. Un jour, tu deviendras un bonze, Koryu... Peut-être même un bhikku ou un sensei (2). Ou un Sanzo... Il faudra alors être fort, Koryu... Très fort. Car il te faudra alors trouver la Voie. Et te détacher des affections humaines, murmura doucement Komyo.

Le silence s'établit alors entre le maître et son disciple, toujours blotti contre son aîné... On n'entendit plus alors que la mélodie des grillons dans l'air parfumé de la nuit. La lune vint éclairer les toits du temple...  
Doucement, cédant à la fatigue, les paupières de l'enfant vinrent voiler le regard d'améthyste, alors que le haut moine portait une dernière fois la coupe à ses lèvres. La petite respiration se fit alors plus régulière. Enfin vaincu par le sommeil, l'enfant se pelotonna plus encore contre la bure épaisse.  
―Maître, avez-vous trouvé la Voie, demanda Koryu, d'une voix déjà lourde de sommeil, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient enfin tout à fait...

Komyo-Sanzo considéra longuement le petit corps endormi entre ses bras.. Un dernier tendre sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, alors qu'il murmurait tout bas.  
―Je n'arrive plus à trouver la Voie depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait, Koryu...

Le vent nocturne se leva doucement, et l'homme entendit sa robe pour protéger son enfant endormi.

* * *

dokusan : Entretien entre un étudiant Zen et son maître. C'est un élément important de la pratique, procurant une opportunité d'aborder les difficultés ou de démontrer sa compréhension. (source: wikipédia)

bhikkhu, lit. "mendiant", Moine bouddhiste / sensei : enseignant ; Maître Zen (source: wikipédia)


End file.
